


i want the best of you

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “I didn’t come here to watch you play videos games,” Jinhwan says with a scowl.“Oh? What did you come for then?” Chanwoo asks.





	i want the best of you

‘Come here.’

It’s a short text but it sends a thrill down Jinhwan’s spine. He leaves his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He pads downstairs, and lets himself into the other dorm. It’s quiet, no one in the living room. He’s thankful for that as he slips off his shoes and heads towards his destination. 

It’s not quiet in Chanwoo’s room. He's yelling at his computer as he clicks his mouse rapidly. Jinhwan rolls his eyes but says nothing, settling on Chanwoo’s bed. He makes himself comfortable, watching the screen over Chanwoo’s shoulder, understanding nothing. 

It takes five minutes for him to start getting impatient. “I didn’t come down here to watch you play games,” he says, scowling. 

“What did you come down here for then?” Chanwoo asks nonchalantly, never looking up from the computer. 

Jinhwan throws a pencil at him, bouncing it off the back of his head. 

Chanwoo chuckles. “I said to come down here, I never said what we were gonna do.”

Jinhwan crosses his arms because technically Chanwoo is right. “I’m leaving then,” he says, standing up. 

“Sit your ass back down,” Chanwoo says, voice low as he closes his game and spins the chair around. He stares Jinhwan down. 

“What did you just say to me, you little shit,” Jinhwan splutters. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself” Chanwoo says informally again. 

“You can’t talk to me like that!” Jinhwan protests. 

“Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” Chanwoo asks, grabbing Jinhwan by the shirt and hauling him forward. Jinhwan practically falls into Chanwoo’s lap. Chanwoo pulls him into a rough kiss and Jinhwan bites his lip in retaliation. Chanwoo pulls away with a scowl.

“Shorts off,” he says, and Jinhwan doesn’t argue this time, too eager to be annoyed. 

Chanwoo turns his chair back towards the desk and Jinhwan steps in front of him. Chanwoo grabs him by the hips and turns him around before bending him over the desk. Jinhwan flushes, feeling exposed when Chanwoo pulls his underwear to the side. 

“Oh, what’s this?” he asks, fingers rubbing over the heart shaped plug. “Did you get yourself ready for me?” 

Jinhwan buries his face in his arms, embarrassed. Chanwoo swats him on the ass before pushing on the plug, pushing a startled moan from Jinhwan’s lips. 

“Y-yes,” he breathes. 

“Good boy,” Chanwoo coos, fucking him slowly with the plug, watching as Jinhwan spreads his legs farther. He can’t see his face but he can picture it, his forehead creased, eyes closed, mouth open. 

Jinhwan whines when Chanwoo slides the plug free, and lubes up his fingers, sliding three fingers in easily. He lets Jinhwan do the work, fucking himself back against his hand. He scissors his fingers, soaking in Jinhwan’s whines. 

“You ready?” he asks, stroking the fingers of his free hand down the knobs of Jinhwan’s spine. 

“Yes, please,” Jinhwan sighs. 

Chanwoo slides his fingers free and reaches in his desk drawer for a condom. He rips the package open and slides it on before lining himself up with Jinhwan’s entrance. He pushes in slowly, until he’s half way in and stops. 

“Do it yourself,” he says, lightly placing his hands on Jinhwan’s waist. 

Jinhwan growls but sinks the rest of the way down, hissing at the stretch. He takes a moment to adjust before beginning to move. He puts a hand on each of Chanwoo’s thighs, slowly fucking himself. 

Each thrust punches a moan out of him and Chanwoo can’t help but groan at how hot and tight Jinhwan is.   
“Good boy,” he says, running his nails down Jinhwan’s back, causing the older to shudder. Jinhwan’s head drops forward as he fucks himself, feet barely touching the floor. 

“Chanwoo,” he whimpers. 

“What is it baby?” Chanwoo asks, tightening his grip on Jinhwan’s hips. He gives one hard thrust. Jinhwan cries out. “Is that what you want?” Chanwoo asks. 

When Jinhwan nods frantically, Chanwoo wraps his arm around Jinhwan’s waist and pulls him back so his back is pressed against Chanwoo’s chest. He fucks into him hard and fast and Jinhwan practically sobs, little “ah” noises escaping his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Chanwoo breathes. He slows his thrusts and reaches up to pinch Jinhwan’s nipple hard. 

Jinhwan yells, squirming in Chanwoo’s grasp, caught between pleasure and pain. Chanwoo doesn’t let go. 

“Hurts,” Jinhwan sobs and Chanwoo finally lets go, and nips at the back of Jinhwan’s neck. “Fuck me please,” Jinhwan begs. 

“Anything for you,” Chanwoo promises. He wraps one hand lightly around Jinhwan’s neck, and tightens the arm around his waist. He braces his feet on the floor and fucks up into Jinhwan’s heat fast and hard. Jinhwan’s moans get higher pitched and more frantic when Chanwoo hits at just the right angle, every thrust rubbing his prostate dead on. 

“Chanwoo, Chanwoo, please,” he begs, and Chanwoo lets go of Jinhwan’s throat to palm him through his boxers. It only takes a couple more thrusts before Jinhwan clenches around him, muscles locking up and throat frozen around a yell as he comes. Chanwoo fucks him through it. 

When Jinhwan comes down enough to regain his senses he climbs off Chanwoo with unsteady legs. He sinks to his knees, pulling off the condom and wrapping his lips around the tip of Chanwoo’s dick. Chanwoo groans and buries his fingers in Jinhwan’s hair. 

Jinhwan sinks down, taking Chanwoo’s length easily, plenty of practice under his belt. 

“Fuck, Jinan,” he moans when Jinhwan swallows around him. “I’m not gonna last,” he breathes, tugging on Jinhwan’s hair. 

Jinhwan just bobs his head and moans and that’s all it takes. Chanwoo’s hips snap up and he’s coming with a yell. Jinhwan just swallows it down, ignoring the burn in his scalp. 

Chanwoo releases him and Jinhwan crawls into Chanwoo’s lap, pulling him into a filthy kiss. He wraps his arms around Chanwoo’s neck, and Chanwoo chases the taste of himself on Jinhwan’s tongue. 

“Fuck,” Chanwoo breathes when they break apart, moments or hours later. Jinhwan just nods and rests his head in the crook of Chanwoo’s neck where he dozes off. 

He wakes up some time later, still snuggled up against Chanwoo’s chest. He blinks sleepily, trying to figure out where the clicking noise is coming from. 

“Are you seriously playing games after we fucked?” he asks incredulously. 

Chanwoo just laughs and kisses him on the forehead. “Shh, go back to sleep. “

Jinhwan doesn’t argue.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! i’ve been dying to write this fic for quite awhile. surprise but chanhwan is a ship i love a lot!
> 
> thank you to sur for beta reading for me!
> 
> as always, find me on twitter @noahindaeyo


End file.
